wikipopfandomcom_he-20200213-history
קובץ:BeBe
Description 서인국(SEO IN GUK) - 'BeBe' Official M/V Release : 2016. 12. 28 0AM Seo In Guk makes a comeback with a new single following a busy year of acting, after the heartbreaking fifth single “Seasons of the Heart”. The sixth digital single “BeBe” was written by Seo In Guk, another track written by the artist after “Seasons of the Heart,” and the track delights the listeners with a sexy and hypnotic sound, showcasing a different side of the balladeer. For the upcoming single “BeBe,” Seo In Guk not only wrote the lyrics himself but produced the track as well. He also composed the song with the hit making producing team MELODESIGN, Keeproots, Fascinating, Andreas Oberg, and Hani Alwani, with a melody line fitting of the future R&B genre. The track “BeBe” is notable for its hypnotic synth sound over a heavy trap beat, and the seasoned vocalist will have listeners grooving to the beat. The music video for “BeBe” was directed by Mustache Films, joining Seo In Guk for the second time after “Seasons of the Heart.” The video, with the theme of a secret affair, uses fierce colors and images to show a dangerous romance between a man and a woman. Viewers can find a sexy and seductive side of Seo In Guk that they have not seen in his television dramas. Seo In Guk has spent a busy year both as an actor and a singer, and he is sending off the year with a song that he wrote to show listeners how his growth as an artist. Mesmerizing the listeners with his broadened musical spectrum, from ballads to the hypnotic and sexy “BeBe”, Seo In Guk will close 2016 with a solo concert on December 31st. 서인국, 섹시한 싱어송라이터로 돌아오다! 몽환적인 사운드와 서인국 만의 섹시한 음색이 돋보이는 ‘BeBe’ 지난 3월, 5번째 디지털 싱글 라는 계절로 이별의 그리움을 노래했던 서인국이, 2016년 바쁜 드라마 활동을 마무리하고 다시 한번 가수의 모습으로 돌아왔다. 6번째 디지털 싱글 BeBe는 ‘너 라는 계절’에 이은 서인국의 자작곡으로, 그동안 대중들에게 보여줬던 따뜻한 감성 발라더 이미지와는 다르게, 섹시하고 몽환적인 분위기로 서인국만의 색다른 모습을 선보일 예정이다. 특히 이번 싱글 ‘BeBe’는 서인국이 작사 작곡은 물론, 프로듀싱까지 직접 진행하였으며, 퓨쳐 R&B장르의 곡에 걸맞게 작곡에 감성적인 멜로디 라인으로 꾸준히 사랑을 받고 있는 히트메이커 프로듀싱팀 MELODESIGN과 Keeproots, Fascinating, Andreas Oberg, Hani Alwani가 서인국과 함께 참여하였다. ‘BeBe’는 강렬한 트랩 비트 위에 곡 전체를 감싸는 몽환적인 신스 사운드가 특징이며, 보컬리스트 서인국의 농염한 느낌은 곡을 들으면 들을 수록 자연스럽게 리듬을 타게 하는 매력이 있다. ‘BeBe’의 뮤직비디오는 지난 ‘너 라는 계절’에서 처음 호흡을 맞추며 서인국과 인연을 맺은 ‘콧수염 필름즈’와 다시 한번 작업하였다. ‘비밀 연애’를 테마로 한 이번 뮤직비디오는 강렬한 색감과 자극적인 이미지들로 한 남녀의 은밀하고 아슬아슬한 로맨스를 보여주고 있다. ‘BeBe’ 뮤직비디오를 통해 드라마속 배우 서인국이 보여주지 않았던 섹시하고 치명적인 모습을 엿볼 수 있을 것이다. 어느 아티스트보다 바쁜 한 해를 보내며 연기자로서 그리고 가수로서 새로운 전성시대를 맞이한 서인국. 2016년을 성공적으로 이끌어온 서인국이 한해의 끝자락에 본인의 자작곡을 선보이며 아티스트로서의 한 단계 성장한 모습을 유감없이 발휘하였다. 서인국표 발라드에 이어 몽환 섹시의 절정 ‘BeBe’까지 그의 음악적 스펙트럼을 넓히며 대중들의 귀를 충족시킨 서인국은, 다가오는 31일 단독 공연을 통해 팬들과 호흡하며 한 해를 마무리하고 새해를 함께 맞이할 예정이다. More link about SEO IN GUK: http://www.seoinguk.co.kr http://facebook.com/sigstyle1023 http://twitter.com/Whatsup_Inguk http://cafe.naver.com/sigheartrider Copyright ⓒ 2016 Jellyfish Entertainment. All Rights Reserved. קטגוריה:סרטוני וידאו